Chapter 47
'''A One-Day Trip to the Hot Spring is the 47th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga.''' Summary Misaki wakes up horrified after having a weird dream, about Takumi confessing to her, Tora capturing Takumi in a bird's cage, and a naked Maria. Misaki is then seen on the train with Takumi, Sakura and Kūga, playing cards. The atmosphere is tensed and Kūga yells at Sakura that he isn’t happy because he has to spend his birthday with people that he doesn’t get along with. Sakura doesn’t say a word when Kūga says that she does not understand him. Misaki is about to argue with Kūga but stops as Takumi warns her that they are on a train. After they reach the lodging, Sakura and Misaki are impressed by the place. Even though it was cheap, according to Sakura, the place is worth it. They decide about food and other stuff, but Kūga decides to go and take a bath. Sakura is happy to see him in a better mood. In the women's bath, Misaki asks Sakura what she likes in Kūga. Sakura replies that the more she thinks about it, the more complicated it gets. She says that she just wants to always stay by his side. Sakura then asks Misaki the reason why she agreed to come along for the trip. Misaki recalls that her mother easily agreed when Misaki asked for her permission. Suzuna gave her one of the handbags that she won in a contest. Misaki told her mother that there will be guys coming on the trip as well, and is surprised as her mother says that she is not worried because Takumi is going to be with her. Misaki again wonders that she hasn’t been able to ask Takumi what she wanted to know. In the Men’s bath, Kūga seems to be enjoying himself, only before he spots Takumi. He tells him to go away, but Takumi does not intend to do so. When Kūga tries to refer to Takumi as Misaki’s boyfriend, Takumi denies it and says that being in the form of “lovers” is too troublesome. All four of them come out of their bath and are walking in the streets wearing Yukatas. Misaki gets a feeling that everyone is staring at them. Sakura forces Kūga to hide inside a shop or he will be spotted by his fans. She tells him to wear a hat that would cover his face, but he refuses. Misaki puts the hat on Takumi and says that it suits him well. Takumi decides to buy it, but Sakura says that she should be the one to pay, as she was the one who recommended it. Kūga feels jealous as he looks at the two of them. They buy some hot spring ‘Manjyuu’. Misaki buys a white one while Takumi gets a brown one. He takes a bite from Misaki’s manjyuu, stating that he is comparing the two of them, much to Misaki’s annoyance. She also takes a bite from his, and Sakura is surprised and happy as she looks at the two of them. Kūga looks at her and says that she can always naturally smile when she is with them. Sakura proposes the idea of visiting a waterfall nearby, but is shocked as Kūga refuses, stating that he isn’t happy at all. He says that he is going back to the lodging and will come to see the waterfall if it is interesting. Sakura decides to go and have a look at the waterfall just for him. Misaki tells Takumi to follow Sakura and goes after Kūga herself. As she runs after him, Takumi mumbles that she believes people very easily. Misaki finally catches Kūga, but at the same time, notices that they are lost. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters